


They look good on you

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Glasses kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, mentions of overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out he has a kink for Louis’ glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	They look good on you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit fluffy and has no plot whatsoever. Just smut. Harry is a student in photography class and Louis is a waiter.

" Hoooome ! "

Louis slammed the door and tossed his bag to the side. Steps echoed behind the living room before a curly haired head popped out of the opening.

“Lou!! You’re back!” Harry jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He finally came back, after a trip to spain to attend to his uncle’s wedding.

“Hey Harry!” Louis kissed his forehead and picked him up. At least he tried. Their legs tangled and they ended up colliding with the wooden floor. “Harry!” Louis laughed as he tried to push his boyfriend off him.

“Missed you” Harry whispered into his neck before kissing him there.

Louis unpacked his travel bag and crawled upstairs. Harry grabbed his waist and followed him. “Are you gonna let go anytime soon?”

–“Nope” Louis shrugged and dragged Harry’s body to the bathroom. He washed his hand and opened the little cabinet over the sink.

“What’chu doing?” Harry snuggled into his back.

“Taking those flipping contacts off, they sting” And Louis did so, blinking a few times to accommodate his eyes to the daylight. He sighed in relief, wriggling his hips into Harry’s grip.

“Does it hurt when you put them on?”

– “No, but it gets really uncomfortable.” Harry reached out and stroked Louis cheek just under his eyelid “Then why did you put them on?”

-“I was trying to seduce the best man. Cute little blonde man.”

Harry frowned and picked Louis up before turning him around and sitting him on the sink. Louis blinked at him but didn’t drop his large grin. “Cute little blonde man?”

– “Harry I hope you do realise I don’t really see anything right now” Harry nodded and crashed his lips into Louis’. Not seeing this coming, Louis nearly fell off but balanced himself, grabbing the base of Harry’s curls. Harry moaned and swiped his tongue over Louis’ lower lip. Parting them, Louis let Harry lick his way into his mouth. Feeling Harry grind his body into his, Louis tightened his thighs around Harry’s waist. Things were getting heated but Harry pulled back, pinching Louis lips between his teeth. Louis groaned but jumped off the sink. “Welcome home babe”.

*

“Hey I thought you couldn’t see without your glasses”

– “I can still watch tv” Harry looked down and stared into Louis’ eyes.

“Gorgeous” he mumbled, before taping the tip of Louis’ nose.“Pizza?” Louis jumped off the couch before Harry could and fumbled in the dresser “Ah-ha!” he fished out a piece of paper. “I get to choose” Harry sulked and turned his back to Louis.  
Louis picked his glasses up and unfolded the flyer. Ten minutes later and he had ordered. They had to wait for another thirty minutes for delivery. Louis jumped on Harry’s knees. His glasses slid on his nose. He pushed them back and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. “Barbecue chicken, extra cheese, but without peppers cause I know you don’t like them.” Harry smiled and looked up. His boyfriend was definitely too cute.

“You picked what I wanted, that’s sweet” He rubbed his hands on his waist, making Louis giggle.

“I like it when you wear your glasses Lou” Louis pouted and adopted a serious look. Harry chuckled and slid his fingers under Louis’ shirt.

“How much time have we got before he turns up?”

– “About twenty five minutes”

“Perfect” Harry tackled Louis and flipped him over. “Right now?” Harry didn’t answer but tugged Louis’ shirt. He stirred his hips, landing his crotch on Louis’.

“Shit you’re hard already” Louis sighed and bucked up.

“Always for you Lou”  
Harry tore Louis’ clothes and glasses off, leaving him in his tight topman briefs. He mouthed Louis’ cock through the fabric, unable to stop his grin when he felt the organ stiffen.

“Missed you so much” Harry muttered. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled a little.

“Still beautiful” he teased, looking down at the cock now throbbing and hot into his hand. Louis squirmed and moaned when Harry sucked on the tip, wiping his tongue over the slit. He undressed himself and threw his clothes to the side.

“hey little fella” Harry flicked his wrist and pumped Louis’ erection a few times. Louis laughed.

“Wanna ride me?” the oldest one nodded and laid harry on his back. “Lube?” Harry widen his eyes and sighed. The dresser was too far away and Louis had already settled his thighs on Harry’s chest. “Okay come here” Louis shifted his knees over and straddled Harry’s torso. “Turn around”

– “Shit” Louis breathed when he realised what his boyfriend was about to do.

“Love your arse” Harry gripped both cheeks between his two huge ands and spread them. Louis dropped his head and held himself on Harry’s hips.

“Up” Harry flicked the skin and Louis sat up. Harry brushed his thumb over the skin of the puckered hole. He snaked his tongue out and licked a long stripe of saliva along the tight area. Louis’ body trembled. He moaned sensing Harry suck around his rim, loosening the opening. Harry let his saliva drool around the hole and poked his tongue inside. Louis clenched around him, grinding his hips into Harry’s mouth. “Fuck Harry…feels good..good” Harry smiled against Louis’ hot skin and pulled out

“you’re so tight….I wanna fuck you like that, you can take it yeah”. Louis didn’t answer but stood up on his shaky legs. He faced Harry and breathed in slowly. He circled Harry’s cock with his hand, ready to guide it into himself.

“Wait!” Harry picked the thick rimmed glasses and handed them to Louis. “What…”

– “I wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock and you’re gonna have to watch it too” Louis raised his eyebrows and stirred his body “Oh come on…”

– “Just put them on”.

Louis sighed but obliged and spread Harry’s legs. He sat on the tip of the flush hard cock and hissed. He was still so tight but he absolutely loved it. He felt Harry’s cock spread him open inch by inch as he slid down slowly.

“Yeah, like that” Harry folded his arms behind his neck and bucked up. Louis gasped and squeezed his eyes. Harry had penetrated him all in one go. “You know you look hot with glasses on”

– “Fuck you Harry”

– “And that’s exactly what you’re gonna do”. Harry swayed his hips, and Louis felt his dick twitch inside him. He clenched around Harry and circled his hips.

“Come on Lou” Harry thrusted a little bit. Louis lifted his thighs up and slammed down. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, he bounced on Harry’s cock, watching him through his glasses. His fringe flopped up and down as he rode himself into a steady rhythm.

“Fuck” Louis closed his eyes, and squeezed his hole around Harry’s cock.

“Take it Lou, take my fucking cock”. And Louis felt like he was being fucked for the first time, because he was just so fucking tight and Harry was throbbing inside him. Louis stopped for a few moments, sitting on Harry’s hips and catching his breath. Harry unfolded his arm and pumped Louis’ cock. Louis closed his eyes again. He didn’t think he was this close. He felt the familiar ting inside his stomach and felt like screaming.

“Harry, Harry stop!! I’m close!” he warned as Harry tightened his grip, swiping his thumb over the slit. Harry did nothing else but smirk and buck his hips, jamming his cock on Louis’ sensitive spot.

“Just wanna see how many times I can make you come in less than fifteen minutes” Harry slurred, tugging on Louis’ length. Louis arched and came into Harry’s fist with a broken moan. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his glasses nearly slipped off his nose. Louis pushed his hair back and breathed heavily.

“Fuck Harry” He moaned, as Harry pumped him dry. Harry pushed Louis off himself and placed him on his back.

“You’re still hard Lou” he teased before spreading Louis’ legs and resting his body between them. He lined himself up and pushed in. By instinct, Louis’ legs twitched and circled Harry’s waist. He crossed his ankles and circled Harry’s neck with his arms as Harry plunged deep inside him. And Harry fucked him hard, pounding deep and slapping his hips on Louis’ ass. And Louis was taking it, moaning into Harry’s neck and begging Harry to fuck him harder.

“Come on fucking make me take it” Louis grunted. And he screamed for the second time when Harry angled himself and hit his prostate.

*

Harry ordered pizza three times that week and he would fuck Louis with his glasses on in order to make him come thirty seconds before the pizza boy would show up.

“Glasses eh?” Liam pointed out, biting into a juicy apple. “Yeah, Harry likes them”

– “oh” Liam finished his fruit and picked up a cupcake. The two best friends mucked about in the park after finishing their picnic. Louis pushed his glasses up and rested them on top of his head.

“I’m glad you’re back Lou.”

*

Louis picked Harry up from his photography class. They stopped by a cake store before heading home.

“Guess what Lou”

– “What” The boy replied, looking up from a gossip magazine. Harry fished a packet from his bag. He placed it on the table in front of Louis and pushed it towards him. Louis raised his eyebrows and lifted the lid up. He picked the object up and let it glide between his fingers. He beamed at Harry, drawing a large grin on his face. “God dammit Harry”

– “Do you like it?”

Later that night, Harry took twenty two different pics of Louis with his brand new professional camera.

*

“Louis” harry whined “Don’t put them things on” Louis shrugged and closed the little box.

“I have to if I want to keep the customers coming in” Harry whined and complained until Louis picked his bag up and left the house.

Louis finished his four hour shift and placed his waiter outfit in the locker. A car was waiting for him outside. A dark range rover parked in front of the restaurant. Harry was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, probably jamming his head to the drop bass music echoing in the back ground. Louis bent down and lined his face with the car window. He knocked with his knuckle and folded his arms. “How much for the night?”

– “My place or yours……?”

And Harry ended up bent over the hood of his huge car, Louis pounding into him in the middle of an empty car park.

*

Harry picked his camera up and snapped Louis while he was at his fourth attempt at cooking an omelette.

“Hey!” Louis complained and burnt the eggs. But this time it was Harry’s fault.

“How bout a pizza then?”

Harry managed to make Louis come twice before the same pizza boy showed up.

“Hey Zayn!! Hope you haven’t forgotten the ice cream this time!”

– “Oh come on, you didn’t even order some the last time” Louis chuckled and pulled out the twenty pound note. Harry showed up, sucking the last drops of come on his fingers, having just placed Louis’ boxers on his hips. He pressed his chest to Louis’ back and ran his hands all over his body.

“Wait wait Harry wait” Louis tried to get away when Harry tried to bite his neck.

“Guys come on I don’t have all night” Zayn urged Louis to pay him and left just before Harry had time to pick his camera and snap a shot of him.

*

Louis crawled on the bed and tore Harry’s book away from his hands. “I’m bored Harry”

– “Louis stop whining, you know I hate it”. Louis ignored him and jumped on his lap. He complained and moaned but Harry just picked his book up and let him carry on.

“Can you play with me?”

– “No.” Louis was upset. There were times like this where Harry would just ignore Louis’ pleas and carry on with whatever he was doing. Even if it was annoying. And right now his book was getting boring. Louis pulled the covers back. As usual, Harry was naked. Louis hummed around Harry’s cock, loving the scent. He licked up and down, but pulled back, disappointed to see it had no effect on Harry. He keened and made little kitten noises as he pulled Harry’s knees up. He saw Harry’s cheeks part slightly, letting his hole stretch out a little. Louis bent down and poked the inside with his tongue. His nose nudged against Harry’s balls as he prodded the rim. He heard Harry whimper and smirked in satisfaction. Harry was half hard now, and his book suddenly got interesting. He hated it when Louis rimmed him when he was just trying to play him around. Louis knew Harry couldn’t resist being eaten out. It took all he had not to spread his legs wider and grind his ass into Louis’ mouth.

Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down. He patted the bed a few times and finally reached what he was looking for. “Harry, harry look” Louis sucked around Harry’s slit and slid his mouth down again.

“I’m busy”. Louis moaned but had different ideas. He brought his hands to Harry’s ass and rubbed a dry finger around the tight skin between the cheeks. He massaged where he knew was Harry’s most sensitive spot. He didn’t miss out the way Harry’s ass clenched.

“Mmh Harry…”. And Harry gave up. He placed his book down and stared at Louis, just as the older one looked up from his glasses, his blue eyes glistening with a sneaky mischief and his lips stretched around the sudden hard cock.

“Fuck” Harry moaned at the sight. Louis lifted his head up and popped Harry’s dick out of his mouth.

“That’s good huh” He teased, rubbing his cheek on Harry’s dick. His skin caught the first drops of precome and they slid down Louis’ cheek into his neck. Harry was already leaking. It was ridiculous how just a kink had turned into an obsession making him come just by the thought of it. Louis bit his lips and opened his mouth, ready to suck Harry again.

“Wait…” The curly haired one scrambled on the bed and clumsily picked his camera up. And he papped Louis until he came on his face, lips and cheeks. And that night, Louis rode Harry again.

*

Harry transferred the pics to his computer and wanked to the sight of them while Louis was out working. They still called Zayn about once a week. They still had that stupid how-many-times-can-you-come game. Louis’ record was three times in less than half an hour. He had been horny all day and wasn’t able to release himself. He came three times, once while Harry was sucking his dick, then fucking him with his fingers. The third time happened while Harry fucked him in the hall, waiting for Zayn to show up with their food. And Harry had forced Louis to face the mirror and watch himself get fucked.

“Lets go visit him!”

– “Who? The pizza boy?” Harry nodded and grabbed his car keys. It was the first time they actually entered the little restaurant. Their pizzas were excellent. That was a good excuse for making Zayn deliver to their flat three times in a row. Louis invited Liam and the three of them shared four extra large pizzas. They even invited Zayn to their table once his job was finished.

*

A few days later, Louis received a call. From the cute little blonde guy. “You gave him your phone number?” Harry fumed.

“Trust me he’s gorgeous.” Louis was right. The cute little blonde man had a cute little name. And a cute laugh. And everything was cute about him. And Harry pouted, cause he could also be cute. Harry arranged a kind of blind date for Liam and Niall, the blonde one. Louis looked at him in disbelief. 

“That was rude of you, you jealous bastard” 

– “Put your glasses on while I fuck the thoughts you have on Niall out of you.”

*

“So… who’s cute now?”

– “Y-you..” Harry hadn’t even prepped Louis. He was stretched enough from wearing the small vibrator inside his ass all day.

“Say it again” Harry nudged his tip against Louis’ rim. He was massive and Louis was so tight, he’d get sore for the next few days. Louis whimpered and pressed his face into the pillow, his ass pointing in the air. He hated that position…but he also loved. That meant Harry could pound deep into him until he’d come all over the sheets. And Harry would then get pissed and fuck Louis again on top of the trembling washing machine. “Fuck..YOU HARRY”.

And as planned, Louis ended up with numb limbs as he tried to tumble off the washing machine.

*

“You’re so pretty Lou.”

– “I know” Louis rocked back and forth into his chair, sunbathing. “Can I take pictures of you?”

– “Again?”

– “Please Lou” Louis looked at Harry and thought for a moment. He smiled and nodded. And Harry snapped, murmuring such “gorgeous” and “beautiful” between each capture.

They didn’t call Zayn for over a week and Louis completely stopped wearing his contacts. Turns out the customers love it either way.

Louis bought Harry a polaroid and their bedroom floor ended up flooded with fresh pictures of the two boys.

“You know, I always thought glasses made people look like a jerk”

– “They look good on you Lou” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck and played with his nose. They splashed a bit in their bath before they cuddled up again, even if the water was starting to turn cold.

“They look good on you” Harry repeated when Louis tried to hide his face when Harry showed up with the school camera. Harry framed the picture and folded his arms while looking at his work.

“You’re right” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry. “They do look good on me”


End file.
